


Devil & Angel

by Mojjochan



Category: Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bustling streets of Tokyo Demons feed off of human energy. Angels try to stop them, but what happenes when a Demon and an Angel cross paths and are instantly drawn to one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil & Angel

**Author's Note:**

> !!UNBETAED!!

The sounds of the city were ear deafening, even to the ones who'd lived with it for almost half a century; the sounds of the many cars, motorcycles, buses and people scuffling around on crowded streets drilled it's way into the mind and almost drove one insane. Especially those who have sensitive ears, like demons. 

He stood half-hidden in the shadows of an ally, his arms crossed sternly as he watched the people who walked by with a measuring gaze. Kamenashi Kazuya was looking for his next meal, as a demon he feasted on human energy, but to he was picky. Some, or most demons, weren't all that particular about who they feasted on, but Kazuya was picky; but to his dismay the quality of humans had become low and many of them were polluted – thus they tasted bad and the energy didn't last for long. 

It had been a couple of days since he'd last eaten and he was getting incredibly hungry, and as he watched the people walking by, their energies practically oozing out of them his body was complaining loudly. He wasn't sure he even had the energy to take on a human form, which also made feeding harder since it was difficult to feed off of someone who was either reluctant or not even aware of you; as a demon he was invisible to the naked human eye, though some kids could see him, which was why he stayed clear of parks and usually only ventured out at night. 

His eyes narrowed in on a middle-aged man who was stumbling through the crowd. Kazuya sighed, he really didn't like feeding on drunk people but by now his body was fighting his mind. The drunk man stumbled into the ally past Kazuya. Swiftly he turned and watched as the man slumped down against the wall and sighed while leaning his head back. Kazuya walked swiftly towards the drunk man who was on the verge of sleep. 

***

Kazuya flew up onto the roof top, he landed softly his hand covering his mouth. “If it makes you sick you should work harder to find better pray” - “Shut it Tatsuya. No one asked you!” Kazuya barked at the older demon who was relaxing on the ventilation house. “Don't be mean, Tatsuya-sempai” said the younger demon appearing from out of nowhere. “Yuya” Tatsuya said acknowledging the younger demon. Kazuya just shook his head and gazed out at the city with all it's lights, still wondering if he'd ever get the noise out of his ears. 

“But seriously, it has to be better to hunt more than to live off of drunk middle-aged men!” Tatsuya said sitting up. He floated down and glided along the roof to where Kazuya was standing. He leaned on the younger demon's shoulder and put his mouth close to his ear “I guess it can't be helped, I'll give you some of my energy” and then he brought his hand up and tilted Kazuya's head to the side and their lips met. 

The older demon forced his tongue into Kazuya's mouth, Kazuya was overwhelmed by the energy he was given; it filled his body with a warm and fuzzy feeling and he could feel his strength returning. With saliva dripping from his mouth they broke the kiss and Tatsuya pulled away. “Yuck, you really should stop feeding off of middle-aged drunkards!” he said and wiped his mouth. Kazuya just ignored him and continued to watch the city. 

Tatsuya sighed and patted his shoulder heavily “You should come and join us some time” he said quietly “sorry, I don't feel right about going to an orgie” Kazuya said with a notion of dislike in his voice. “Come on, don't say it like that you know we get our most delicious energies through the exchange of body fluids” Tatsuya said optimistically “I'm just not interested in that sort of thing” Kazuya said and took a step forward towards the ledge. Tatsuya shook his head “Fine. Suit yourself.” before he turned to Yuya who's face was flushed and he had a distinct hungry look on his face. 

“Come on Yuya, let's go” he said to the young demon, who jumped up and flew after Tatsuya. Kazuya was left alone, not that he cared about being alone, but he was revitalized at least. “Might as well get going” he muttered aloud and took a step off the roof and floated down onto the street below. 

***

Kazuya found himself the next day in human form and sweet talking some young woman who was swooning all over him. He was pretty satisfied with his find, her energy wasn't half bad and he couldn't wait until he could feed off of her. He brought her into a secluded part of the park and was sweet talking her, twirling her around his finger. She was pretty drunk to. Being a demon human alcohol had little effect on him. 

They settled on a bench that was hidden behind some bushes. He leaned in close and licked her neck and suckling on her ear, she moaned pleasantly gripping at his clothes. He could feel her energy starting to flow into him and he groaned softly. 

“STOP IT RIGHT THERE YOU DEMON!” suddenly sounded from the darkness. Kazuya let the woman go, she slumped onto the backrest of the bench fast asleep. Kazuya gazed at the place where the voice had come from. “Who's there?” he hissed into the darkness. Kazuya could suddenly sense him, he wasn't human but not a demon either. “Show yourself!” Kazuya demanded. Out of the shadows of the dense bushes he came, bearing all white and with large white feather wings. Kazuya stared at the white creature “An Angel?!” He spat in utter shock, staring the angel up and down “Indeed Demon. I have come to put an end to your evil deeds!” he announced proudly, crossing his arms and arrogantly sticking his chin up.

“Hmph!” Kazuya said, not taking his eyes off the angel. Kazuya pulled himself up to his full height and changed back into his demon form to face the angel. “Who are you to disturb my meal” Kazuya hissed darkly exposing his fangs at the white creature. “My name is Jin, and I am an angel sent to earth to stop you demons performing your evil deeds!” he said proudly pointing a knowing finger at Kazuya. The demon snorted “Evil deeds? I think you've been misinformed” Kazuya said, crossing his arms in disbelief. 

“No! I was taught at the academy that you suck the energy out of humans, leaving them weak and anemic!” he waved his finger accusingly at Kazuya who stood his ground. “Geez, I guess there's no other way.” Kazuya said and walked forward. Jin stepped back “Halt! I warn you Demon!” Jin said as he stepped back, he refused to take his eyes off the dark being and walked into a tree. Kazuya noticed that the Angel was a little taller than him but that didn't stop him as he placed his arms on either side of the Angel, who had frozen like the tree he was leaning against. 

Kazuya smirked at him, he blinked and flushed for some unknown reason. Kazuya was still in hunting mode so he leaned in a little closer “Hm, I've never done this to a being of the light before. This might be interesting.” He hissed in a husky voice. He leaned further in and kissed Jin's neck, the angel gasped loudly and tried to cover his neck. Kazuya smirked even more as he leaned in closer to kiss his earlobe, he licked along the Angel's jawline and found his mouth; for some reason Kazuya was compelled to kiss him. 

One of the Demon's hands slid down form the tree trunk to slide along Jin's shoulder and up his neck. Jin was so shocked he could do little but gasp and shudder to the unfamiliar sensations. Kazuya's hand found it's way into the angel's soft brown hair and he ended up pulling Jin further into the kiss. Kazuya slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth when he gasped, somewhere deep within Kazuya found himself compelled to continue, to deepen the kiss further to touch and caress. It was different than anything he'd ever experienced before, no to mention all the delicious energy that was flowing into him like sweet nectar. 

The angel could not contain his voice as the hot muscle explored his wet cavern. His entire body felt weak and hot all over and he forgot all about time and place. Kazuya's other arm wrapped around his waist and their bodies grinding against each other. Jin hissed as the hardness in his pants was stimulated by the demon's thigh. Kazuya was also grinding his hips to stimulate the bulge in his pants, he slowly felt himself losing control. Suddenly Jin felt something sharp in his mouth and he broke the kiss with a loud yelp of pain.

Suddenly coming to his senses Jin pushed Kazuya away, his arousal was replaced by embarrassment and anger. “What do you think your doing?!” Also coming to his senses Kazuya wiped his mouth, he actually felt rather light headed from the surge of energy and his arousal. Kazuya could feel his face burning and was glad it was dark. “Ah! I'm bleeding!” Jin said loudly after having wiped his hand over his mouth; he held his hand out to Kazuya who didn't know what to say and only stared at him. 

They were interrupted by someone calling for Jin “Jin-san? Jin-san are you here?”. Jin gazed at the bush and gritted his teeth. He turned back to Kazuya, his eyes sharp and electric. “This is not over Demon!” he spat and started towards where the voice had come from, but before entering the bushes he turned to Kazuya again “Demon, give me your name!” he demanded in a harsh tone “Uh, Kazuya is my name” Kazuya replied without thinking. “Kazuya” Jin repeated staring him up and down “I shall put an end to your evil deeds, Kazuya! Mark my words!” Jin retorted before he disappeared. 

Kazuya sighed, wondering what the hell was wrong with him and actually wondering what the hell just happened; he'd never felt that way before – indeed, angels were on a different level than humans. He found his way home, still high on the angel energy and when he came home Yuya was out like a light and Tatsuya was sipping on some wine. 

“What on earth happened to you?” Tatsuya exclaimed as he looked at Kazuya, it made his heart clench was it that obvious? “I don't know what you're talking about.” Kazuya saud blankly. “You can't hide anything from me” he said evilly floating over to Kazuya wine glass in hand. He grabbed Kazuya's face and tilted it from side to side. “Well aren't you full of energy.” he said it matter of factually his eyes slits as he searched the younger demon's face. 

“I'd like some of that” he said in a low voice, leaning in close and swiping his tongue over Kazuya's lips. A sudden flash of memories came over him and he reacted without thinking, pushing Tatsuya away violently. Tatsuya stumbled backwards, too shocked to catch himself elegantly. “What the hell??” Tatsuya spat at the younger demon his anger apparent. Kazuya's face was flushed and he was holding his hand to his mouth “I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.” he said and without another word he retreated to his room. 

***

A few days later Kazuya found himself stalking about in the park where he'd met the Angel. As night time approached the age group that came into the park changed drastically from little kids who only wanted to fool around on the playground or ball games to an older group who wanted to play a completely different way entirely. 

He sat down on a bench, he'd used a public restroom to turn into human form, and now he was just waiting. He didn't even bother hunting, the Angel's energy was still surging through him he was just waiting. That was the only way to describe it, waiting. He could feel people looking at him, since it was normally the other way around he was surprised by how many actually did look at him. 

As he turned his face to the side he saw a familiar face “Ah, Kazuya!” Yuya said enthusiastically. He had his arm around a young girl who was ogling him with hearts in her eyes. Behind him followed a few of the younger demons, he seemed to draw them to him like moths to light. He dislodged himself from the woman who swayed drunkenly on the spot. He sat down next to Kazuya. He seemed incredibly more confident than when he was in front of Tatsuya. Kazuya sighed deeply and stared right ahead “Out hunting?” he asked politely “No, I'm not” Kazuya answered bluntly without blinking even once.

“Hm.. you do seem to have some yummy energy in you” Yuya said leaning in close his lips only inches from Kazuya's cheek. Kazuya glanced sideways at him without really saying anything. Yuya's nose touched his cheek and the younger demon's breath tickled his skin. That's when Kazuya spotted the one he'd been waiting for. Jin stared at him, his eyes big and suddenly he turned to walk away. Kazuya pushed Yuya off and stormed after the being of light. 

“Wait!” He said loudly and grabbed Jin's arm, the angel stopped dead as he was yanked backwards. “So do you normally pray on men as well?” he said, his back still to him. “No... well, yeah sometimes if I can't find anyone.” Kazuya said, not that he could quite describe this sensation of having to explain himself. “and anyway, that kid is also a demon” Jin was silent for a moment before he turned to catch a glance of the demon's determined face. 

Jin then grabbed Kazuya's arm and pulled him away from the crowded walkways, he strode through some dense bushes and suddenly turned around. He stared at the ground “I don't know why I'm doing this.” He said to the ground, he was gripping Kazuya's arm tightly as he said it. The Demon searched what he could see of Jin's face, he appeared worried and oddly red.

“I have no idea what's going on either. It's as if I've been waiting for you all day” Kazuya said in a small voice. Jin answered by squeezing his arm tightly and jolting up to look at his face, it was as if he was looking to expose if the demon was telling lies. He blushed as Kazuya's gaze didn't waver, his eyes were brown for the moment, but Jin remembered those beautiful silver demon eyes. 

Kazuya took a step forward, pushing Jin back. The angel took several steps backwards, continuously being pushed back by the demon. Suddenly the familiar feeling of his back hitting a tree stopped his progression. Jin gasped as Kazuya's face inched closer, so close that Jin could now feel the demon's breath. Jin could see himself in the demon's eyes, and an odd tingling sensation started within. 

Kazuya squinted, his arms were again on either side of the creature of light; and the being was also gazing into his eyes. The distance became shorter and shorter and he could feel the heat of the Angel's lips right before he pressed his own lips to the hot and moist softness. 

Before either of them realized it they had crushed their bodies together; arms wrapped around each other, hands roaming around and caressing one another. Jin's fingers crawled up into the demon's dark locks, he parted his lips to let his tongue slip out and swipe at Kazuya's lips. The Demon shivered, his hands digging into the Angel's back. Jin took a sharp breath through his nose. He dived forward crashing their faces together and pushing his tongue into Kazuya's mouth. 

Kazuya was overcome by his senses, an almost animalistic hunger filled him. He was very aware of what was happening in his pants. He was unbearably hot, his body tingling and aching with want. He shoved his thigh in between the Angel's legs, his crotch grazing against the other's thigh. He was pleasantly surprised as he felt something hard pressing against his leg. 

The kiss was broken by Jin who took a shocked gasp as the pleasant sensation shot up his spine. The Demon moved his thigh to stroke against his loins, and Jin could feel his knees weakening. Kazuya kissed his way along the Angel's jawline, his lips sucking gently at the firm skin. He made his way down Jin's neck, sucking and nibbling. The scent coming from the others nape was intoxicating and Kazuya's first instinct was to sink his teeth in. Jin yelped loudly when he felt the sharp pain and the sudden sensation made his knees buckle. 

Kazuya's caught the Angel and held him up, he chuckled against Jin's skin. His instincts drove him and he yanked the being of light around so that he was facing the tree. Jin's surprise was cut short, but was quickly replaced by a new sense of surprise as Kazuyas hands moved to his crotch and started undoing his pants. He slipped his hand in between Jin's body and his clothes and slowly his fingers slid down his belly and down, down until they touched his erect cock. 

Kazuya released the member from it's constricted place inside the Angel's pants. He stroked the shaft up and down a few times, the foreskin slipping back and forth over the cock head. Jin groaned, his fingers digging into the tree trunk. Kazuya kissed Jin's nape, and shifted his feet so that his groin was pressed against the Angel's ass. 

Kazuya huffed against Jin's neck, his breath was hot and his skin even hotter. Kazuya caressed Jin's body with his free hand. Jin gasped again as Kazuya's fingers slid over his erect nipple. Kazuya chuckled, kissing his way down Jin's neck and sucking on his collarbone, which made Jin jolt violently. At the same time the Demon squeezed his nipple hard and stroked Jin's cock vigorously. Jin's body shivered and twitched and he came, splattering the tree trunk with his jizz. Jin leaned towards the tree, panting heavily. 

Kazuya leaned heavily on him sucking up all that delicious energy through the Angels broad back. He was also breathing heavily and with every breath came Jin's alluring sent. Jin turned around, his face was flushed and he was exhausted from his orgasm. He gazed into the heavily lidded eyes of the demon in front of him and suddenly he realized something. “What about you?” he asked shyly, his eyes indicating Kazuya's crotch. 

The demon sniggered “Don't worry about that...” he said and leaned in to kiss the being of light.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
>  
> 
> ~~At some unknown time~~  
> 


End file.
